


Smell

by crystallized



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Vechsteau [6]
Category: MindCrack
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallized/pseuds/crystallized
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>This is starting to get ridiculous. Just because Zisteau has a lot of the same articles of clothing doesn't mean he doesn't notice when each one goes missing, and whoever is stealing his clothes should know that.</i>
</p>
<p>Day 6 of 30: Wearing each other's clothes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smell

This is starting to get ridiculous. Just because Zisteau has a lot of the same articles of clothing doesn't mean he doesn't notice when each one goes missing, and whoever is stealing his clothes should know that. Zisteau is meticulously organized and every shirt, every pair of pants, every hoodie has its designated place in his closet or dresser, and lately a lot of those spots have been empty even right after he finishes laundry. It's irritating.  
  
Also irritating? Vechs's clothes. Jackets and sweatshirts and even shirts and pants, seriously, it's not like Vechs has left his place without pants ever, so how the hell are his pants here? Zisteau's been racking his brain trying to figure out if Vechs has ever had to change here, either, but just can't come up for a good reason why his boyfriend's clothes are occupying his apartment while not being on his boyfriend's body. Or off his body. Why his boyfriend's clothes are in his apartment when his boyfriend is not. That works. But still. These clothes have got to go.  
  
Halfway across campus Zisteau realizes this may not have been his most well-thought-out plan. The plan was, wear Vechs's clothes, show up on his doorstep while Vechs was doing homework, and glare at him until he figured it out, then leave the clothes that should not be in his apartment in the apartment in which they actually belong. It occurs to him as he passes the fitness center that if he leaves all of Vechs's clothes at Vechs's apartment then he will be left without anything to wear - other than Vechs's clothes, whose presence in his apartment was the problem in the first place!   
  
He pauses right in the middle of the walkway, which turns out to be an excellent time and place to stop when a frisbee goes whizzing in front of his face, right through the air that his head was about to be occupying.  
  
"Sorry Zisteau!" Blame, Vechs's older brother, jogs across the walkway and picks up the frisbee. "Good work on not getting hit, though. Guess you probably avoid getting hit a lot, dating Vetches." The older boy claps Zisteau on the shoulder and then pauses, his eyes sweeping up and down Zisteau's attire quickly. "Are you wearing my brother's clothes?"  
  
That sets Zisteau off. "Yes! I don't know why but his clothes are all over my apartment! Enough is enough! I'm bringing them back to him." Blame chuckles. "What?"  
  
"You'll see. You're headed to our place then?" Zisteau nods, and Blame pulls a keyring out of his pocket and holds it out to Zisteau. "You know which one, right?"  
  
Zisteau grabs the keys specifically by the key to Blame and Vechs's apartment, the larger-than-normal bronze one pointing directly at the ground, and grins. "I got it. You don't need them?"  
  
"Nah. Just let Vetches know you have them, and one of you call me if you both leave." He nods again, and Blame takes off back towards the field, shouting "See you later!" as he runs to his friends, throwing the frisbee at one of them mid-jog.  
  
The rest of the walk goes by quickly with Zisteau's hands occupied by Blame's keyring. He only drops it once when tossing it between his hands, and after he recovers it from the pavement he settles for twirling the keys between his fingers instead. There's nothing particularly fragile on the ring - it's just keys - but, well, Blame is almost as particular as Zisteau himself, and quicker to anger than Vechs, to boot, so it's best not to take any chances. The jangling of the keys keeps Zisteau's mind off the homework he's avoiding until he reaches their building. He waves to the girl sitting at the desk whose name he feels like he should probably learn and opts for the stairs, climbing the three quick flights and making his way down the hall to 306, the door standing out red against the sea of tan-and-green that characterizes the building (Zisteau doesn't know, and doesn't want to know, what it took to get permission to do that). He unlocks the door and drops the keys in the bowl next to Vechs's loudly, but doesn't speak just yet.  
  
"Blame?" Vechs calls from his room, and Zisteau hears Vechs's chair scrape against the floorboards and his footsteps approaching. He's not sure what he was expecting, but one of his missing hoodies wrapped around his boyfriend's frame isn't anywhere on the list. Zisteau stares at Vechs. Vechs stares at Zisteau. In one fluid motion, Zisteau peels off Vechs's jacket and throws it at Vechs, and when his boyfriend reaches out to catch it he can see that it's not just the hoodie.  
  
Taking in Vechs's somewhat spooked look, Zisteau quietly offers, "Trade you?" Vechs relaxes, and with him, Zisteau does as well. He grins. "So this is where all my clothes have been going." Vechs smiles up at him sheepishly. "You know, if you need clothes, I'm sure Blame can loan you some money." The grin fades a little, and Zisteau winces - internally, he hopes, since the last thing he wants to do here is make Vechs feel any more awkward. "I brought yours back?" he tries, pulling on the red Spiderman tee that's just a little too short - well, shorter than what he usually wears - and the smile comes back.  
  
"I miss you sometimes," Vechs mumbles. "I would have brought them back when they stopped smelling like you." Zisteau laughs as his boyfriend's eyes open wide with panic. "Holy shit that sounded creepy. I didn't mean it to be creepy." Vechs's panic is too adorable for Zisteau to not laugh, and he gently nudges the sweatshirt off Vechs's shoulders, at least a little surprised when Vechs lets him, and leaves a kiss on Vechs's forehead as he pulls back with the hoodie in hand.  
  
"I've got to head home and do homework, but you know you can always come over, yeah? If you miss me? Or like...call, and I can come up." Vechs doesn't have a car or too much stamina for the walk, Zisteau knows. He should have made the offer to come visit on call long before now. "Call your brother if you go out, okay? And, just, how about tomorrow, I'll bring your stuff if you give me back mine?"  
  
Vechs hesitates, but he's grinning. "Well, I have been missing the leather jacket. Assuming you didn't do anything _dirty_  to it?" Zisteau just kisses Vechs in response, long and slow with plenty of tongue, leaving his boyfriend blushing slightly. "I'll show you dirty. Tomorrow."  
  
Favorite hoodie wrapped back around its rightful owner, smiling in accomplishment both for his quest and his boyfriend's joy, Zisteau turns around and starts the walk home. When he passes Blame about midway between the apartment and their first meeting point, the older boy gives Zisteau a thumbs-up, and Zisteau thinks everything is going to be pretty okay. 


End file.
